


Meeting Sarah-Jane

by MintIceTea



Series: Raised Among The Stars [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Baby Fic, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-21 23:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintIceTea/pseuds/MintIceTea
Summary: Sarah-Jane and the Doctor are presented with a tiny alien while at work in the lab.One who wants ice cream.





	Meeting Sarah-Jane

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, let's just continue posting baby fics from that huge ol' AU 'verse I mentioned and let's just make it a thing. 
> 
> Un-beta'd, and I haven't seen the Third Doctor episodes in years so I'm sorry if they seem a little off. This was written years ago and edited this week.

Sarah-Jane noticed the knock at the door first, the Doctor was half-under bits of the TARDIS, muttering curses to himself. (At least, Sarah-Jane considered him to be talking to himself because she didn’t understand a word of Sipipipian). Though he quieted when she beckoned the visitor in.

She blinked in surprise when the door opened to reveal the Brigadier, a towheaded toddler in his arms. “Why, Brigadier, I didn’t realize you had any children.” She teased, standing to greet him.

“I don’t. This hellion isn’t mine.” Right on cue, the child reached her tiny hand up and sandwiched his cheeks with the command of “smile!” until he pursed his lips at her. The look was so unexpected that Sarah-Jane burst out laughing. The sound was finally enough to rouse the Doctor’s interest and he shimmied out to see.

“What have you there, Brigadier?” He dusted his hands off and made his way over, smiling at the child who reached out for him. “An alien?”

“If so, it’s a rather small one,” Sarah-Jane said. “Where did she come from, Brigadier?”

“I would assume her parents brought her by, didn’t they?” The Doctor took the girl from the Brigadier, perching her on his hip and twirling around once. “Have your parents gone on an adventure?”

She shook her head, blonde curls flying. “No, mummy ‘n Sara ‘n new baby are sick – Da’ll fix ‘em, right?” She reached up, wrapping her arms around the Doctor’s neck. “He’s gonna make ‘em better, right?”

The Doctor frowned, looking worried. But he pressed a gentle kiss to the girl’s forehead, hugging her close. “Don’t worry, I can promise you that your father is doing everything he can. In the meantime, why do you say to you and I taking Sarah-Jane and going to get a treat?” He gave the Brigadier a look, a silent invitation that the man turned down with a shake of his head.

“I say very yes!” She wriggled until her let her down, her shoes lighting up once she touched the floor. She immediately grabbed his hand, and reached for Sarah-Jane’s. “You are Sarah-Jane?”

Sarah-Jane smiled back down at her. “Yes I am, and what’s your name?”

“I’m Perrine!” She chirped. And then stuck out her foot. “My shoes light up! Granna got them for me.”

“They’re very nice.” Sarah-Jane complimented. Satisfied, Perrine stomped her feet a few times, watching the lights. Sarah-Jane took the opportunity to glance over at the Doctor, raising her brow in question. He shrugged, mouthing something that looked like _the nineties._

“Can we get ice cream?”

* * *

 

Chocolate cone in hand, Sarah-Jane slid into the booth across from the Doctor and Perrine. They had a huge banana split between them. Each of them had two spoons that they were using to methodically guide the ice cream aside to get at the banana beneath. The Doctor waited until Perrine had finished her bite before stroking her hair back to get her attention. “So you’ve got a new baby sibling?”

“Yep!” She chirped. “Stephan’s a month, eigh’ days, ten hours an’…” she scrunched up her nose as she thought. “twen’y two minutes.” Perrine grinned proudly up at the Doctor, who smiled.

Sarah-Jane laughed. “She’s a Time-Lord then?” She held back a smirk, trying not to be too amused at the Doctor’s expense. Forced to babysit, even in exile?

“Half-Gallifreyan,” he corrected. “Her father’s a Time Lord, and her lovely mother is human, or well, mostly human anyway. To my understanding.” He huffed a little.

“Are they friends of yours? Here, love, wipe your chin.” Sarah-Jane passed Perrine a napkin. The girl responded with a bright “ta!” and scrubbed at her face with it, still managing to miss the smear despite her determination.

The Doctor pulled another napkin over with a flourish, turning Perrine’s face towards him so he could clean her up. Once finished he turned back to Sarah-Jane with a bit of a sheepish look. “Well, actually. Her mother,” a nod towards Perrine, “is my wife.”

Before Sarah-Jane could turn her surprise into words the Doctor continued. “Time is not a straight line, and very loosely linear at all when it comes to Time Lords. I haven’t even met her mother for the first time yet,” he huffed again. “I raised our granddaughter, but I only get to see my own children briefly.” His bitter tone made Perrine look up from their sundae worriedly, and he made an effort to relax. “Time Lord’s change their face as they age,” he said to Sarah-Jane, before addressing Perrine. “I bet I look nothing like your father, right?” He tapped her hand, a teasing reprimand for her attempt at stealing the whipped topping from his side of the dish.

She giggled, pulling her spoon back before studying his face, taking his question seriously. “Nope, Da’s all blue. An’ his jacket isn’ soft. An’ his ears are funny, mummy likes to kiss ‘em.” She wrinkled her nose with all the disgust of a child. “Mummy’s silly though, she goes pink colors when Da tells her secrets.”

The Doctor laughed. “I bet she does.”

Content with his agreement at her proclamation Perrine leaned forward, hands on the table. “Can you an’ Sarah-Jane come see the baby when Mummy and Da are back?”

“We’ll ask your father when he comes to get you,” the Doctor assured, making Perrine yelp a protest when he teasingly tugged the bowl out of her reach.

* * *

 

Sarah-Jane looked up from her notebook, smiling at the sight across from her. The Doctor reclined back with his feet on his desk, crossed at the ankles. Perrine was snuggled against his chest, fast asleep. He had been speaking softly, mostly to Sarah-Jane, as the girl dozed off.

“I raised Susan, my granddaughter since she was an infant, her mother gave her to me in order to uphold the timelines.” A heavy, regretful sigh. “But I’ve never gotten longer than a day with any of my own children.” His hand stroked soothingly down Perrine’s back. “I got to see Perrine when she was just born, and Sara as well.” He paused, looking up at Sarah-Jane thoughtfully. “I’m not sure, but I would venture that she was named after you, my dear.”

Sarah-Jane pressed her hand over her fluttering heart. “If so, I’m absolutely touched, thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” a rough voice replied in gentle tones from the doorway. He adjusted his leather jacket wearily, making an effort to ignore the Doctor who was frowning at him over Perrine, he smiled at Sarah-Jane. “We did name her after you.”

She turned to the Doctor and he shrugged, trying not to jostle the sleeping child against his chest. “A future incarnation of mine, her father to be exact.”

“She’s asleep?” The future Doctor asked, making his way over, worry evident in his tired voice. “She hasn’t seemed sick has she?”

“No, no. How are the others? My children and my wife?”

The future Doctor’s face twitched briefly at the phrasing. “On the road to recovery, genius, me, found a cure – it was just difficult putting it together.” He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. Exhaustion pulling at his entire person. “It took so long, I almost thought I lost them.”

He looked so broken, like he was barely holding himself together, Sarah-Jane couldn’t help but to reach out and lay a hand on his elbow. “She’s fine though – Perrine, she’s more than fine. And the rest, Sara, and Stephan, and your wife they are better, right?”

“Yeah.” He stared at her hand on his arm, eyes bright before he was able to look her in the eye. “Yeah, they’re fantastic.”

“I need to see them.” The Doctor said, his voice quiet but firm, his arms wrapped protectively around Perrine.

The Doctor in leather cocked his head, seeming to debate something. After a moment he nodded, saying gruffly, “yeah, come on then.”

Sarah-Jane helped the Doctor rise to his feet, still holding Perrine against his shoulder even as she began to stir. Making soft protesting noises. They followed the future incarnation down the hall and around the corner towards his on TARDIS.

“Oh,” Sarah-Jane gasped softly as they entered, “it’s different.” The console room actually felt alien, coral-like structures along the walls and acting as support beams.

The leather Doctor smiled, a bit sadly. “I’m different,” he offered, leading them down the hall before she could say anything else. The dark corridors twisted and turned, feeling creepier and a bit unsettling. The Doctor walked silently beside her, Perrine now awake, blinked sleepily. “Da?’

The man in front of them stopped at her voice. “I’m here,” he answered, moving to be in her vision. “Mum and the little ones are all better,” he assured, “you need to sleep a bit more before you can see them though, alright?”

Perrine muttered a half-hearted protest, but her head was already back to resting heavily against the Doctor’s shoulder.

“C’mon, say goodnight to Sarah-Jane.” The future Doctor prodded, gently taking her from the Doctor.

“Nigh’ Sarah-Jane,” she yawned, snuggling against her father. “Nigh-nigh’, Da.” She waved at the Doctor who blew her a kiss in return.

“I’ll be back to see you out,” he said, almost in warning to the Doctor, before he carried Perrine off to her room. Sarah-Jane turned the Doctor, but he was already reaching for the door just beside them. He opened it carefully, leaning his head into the darkness.

“Rose, love? It’s me, and Sarah-Jane.”

She couldn’t make out the murmured from inside, but the Doctor entered and room and beckoned her to follow. The coral extended into this room, giving a faint glow, and she was just able to make out a woman, Rose, on the bed, propped up by a mountain of pillows. “How are you feeling, my precious girl?” The Doctor dropped a kiss on Rose’s forehead, before sitting on the bed facing her.

“Exhausted,” she croaked, her voice rough. “That sucked. ‘M glad I got to see you though.” She reached up and caressed his cheek, he leaned into her touch. “I don’t get to see this face enough.”

Feeling like she was intruding on such a tender moment, Sarah-Jane stepped back.

“Sarah-Jane, it’s been so long since I’ve seen you, but I guess I should say nice to meet you, huh?” Rose laughed, coughing as she spoke.

“A pleasure, I look forward to meeting you when you’re well again.” Sarah-Jane responded softly. Noticing as her eyes adjusted, the two small bodies on the bed with Rose. “Are both of them sleeping?”

“Yeah, you’ll have to meet Sara when she’s awake and well. You’d love her, all questions all the time.” Rose ran her hand over the toddler’s hair as she slumbered beside her. “And this little lump is Stephan,” she stroked her finger over the infant’s cheek. “Sarah-Jane, would you mind holding him while I go into the loo?”

“Oh, of course.”

Nervously the Doctor had her sit in a nearby armchair before he laid the infant in her arms. Rose seemed to be holding back from laughing at him, even as he hurried back over to help her stand. “New father anxiety?” Sarah-Jane heard her ask just before the door shut behind them.

Sure enough, once Rose was settled back in bed the Doctor lifted the baby from her lap, though he had barely stirred, much less woke up. The Doctor was still holding Stephan, rocking him gently and humming softly, when the future Doctor returned. “Time’s up.”

“Doctor…” Rose warned her husband.

“It’s alright, love.” The Doctor handed Stephan back to his father, before returning to Rose’s side, stealing a kiss before the Doctor in leather could protest. “Sleep well.”

He turned, gesturing to Sarah-Jane to follow him around the glowering Doctor. She waved bye to the both of them, hurrying to follow him through the winding halls.

It wasn’t until they had exited the TARDIS, and it faded into the vortex behind them, that she spoke, trying to draw the Doctor out of the pensive mood he had fallen into.

“So, your wife, lovely young thing.” She teased.

“Yes, well, apparently someday I’ll meet her and fall in love.” He waved his hand dismissively, seeming a little embarrassed now that it was all over with.

“I think you’re rather in love with her already.”  

“Hmph.”


End file.
